Airborne light detection and ranging (LiDAR) devices are used to collect geospatial data. Depending on the area, the collected geospatial data may be used to survey utility infrastructure to manage vegetation encroachment on power lines, determine flood risks with accurate flood plain mapping, and monitor energy assets (e.g., oil and gas) by determining the placement of wells, roads and pads, for example.
In 2014, Geiger-mode APD (GmAPD) cameras for LiDAR devices became commercially available. A Geiger-mode APD LiDAR device allows for geospatial data collection on a larger scale that is accomplished faster than linear mode APD LiDAR devices.
GmAPD LiDAR devices are ultra-sensitive and can provide high-efficiency detection of single photons. Due to this ultra-sensitivity, anomalous behavior can occur when too many photons, or too much optical input power, is incident on the GmAPD camera.